The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Iberis plant botanically known as Iberis hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Summer Snowdrift’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Guadalupe, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was the development Iberis cultivars that have high heat tolerance and a long flowering season.
The new Iberis cultivar is a colchicine-induced sport of is the proprietary Iberis hybrid breeding selection coded 16336, not patented, characterized by its pure white-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, mounded-spreading growth habit. The colchicine treatment occurred in March 2013. The new cultivar was discovered as a side shoot and selected during July 2014 in a controlled environment in Guadalupe, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since July 2014 in Guadalupe, Calif. and Elburn, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.